Shatter the Broken
by Ann Nona Miss
Summary: Have you ever broken something and left it alone with cracks that couldn't mend? Yet still, it stood tall as if the cracks were but part if itself. Fate just couldn't remain with cracks, it needs to be shattered. Only then will the clans of ancient times will be free from the weave of fate and only one clan can shatter it, with a bit of help that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Shatter the Broken**

_Prologue: And it Begins with a Crack._

By: Ann Nona Miss

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and will not, ever be mine.

_Summary: Have you ever broken something and left it alone with cracks that couldn't mend? Yet still, it stood tall as if the cracks were but part if itself. Fate just couldn't remain with cracks, it needs to be shattered. Only then will the clans of ancient times will be free from the weave of fate and only one clan can shatter it, with a bit of help that is._

_. __**:**__ : __**.**_ I was looking for a breath of life... _. __**:**__ : __**.**_

She ran, her terrified wide blue eyes fluttering anywhere as well as her long, dark, and curly brown hair. "No" she whispered, her voice soft yet full of pain as she sought out what wanted, no needed. "No!" It was more forceful, more fulfilling as well as chocked back into an abnormal cry. Her feet hit the ground harshly, padding through the night almost as loud as the sharp intakes of her breath. The need to cry was present, her tears, they were pushing it.

She reached it, her destination and didn't hesitate to enter the dark village, midnight, it was well past midnight and she feared for the worst. She already knew in her heart, she just couldn't believe it. The abnormal silence of the dark village wasn't settling in her stomach, bile was rising up her throat but she had to push it down. She slowed to a stop, something just before a house caught her eyes. It was in front an alley.

Dark figures, it was two dark figures she realized as she neared the alley. She could no longer hold back her tears as they cascaded down her eyes. "No" she spoke ever so softly as she suddenly covered her mouth, pushing the bile in the back of her throat back down. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to rid the image she was seeing. That wasn't going to happened. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, removed her hand, and walked up to the figures at the entrance on an ally. The view became more open as she not only looked at the two bodies but the many that laid within the ally.

Blood, it was everywhere as well as the faces of people who laid still. Horror, pain, fear, and many more expressions of the victims would forever remain in her mind. She sucked in a sharp breath, covering her mouth once more. The vile taste of her stomach acid was ever so persistent. She was stronger than this.

She stumbled backwards, unable to speak. She closed her eyes, willing herself to look away as she turned her head. "I've failed" she was able to whisper. How? When? What had gone wrong. The Fate Weaver, she told her that this couldn't be prevented. Told her that she would fail. She tried so hard too change the Weaver's tale, she tried her hardest to thread the fate of life herself. In reality, she was no Fate Weaver.

Her legs wobbled and fell to her knees, she failed. The words were setting in her mind. This time, she couldn't hold the bile the pushed forward and soon enough, she was spitting out the acids in her stomach. It wasn't like she had anything in there to throw up anyways. She stayed like that a little longer, coughing out the disgusting feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once she was done she stood still and stared down at what she just threw up. Blood. The coppery taste was still on the tip of her tongue and it was rancid. It was happening... She couldn't run from her own fate. The longer she fought it, the more painful it will get. She sucked in a shaky breath and got up, staggering a bit as she whipped her mouth on her sleeve. She was feeling light headed, a tingling sensation was crawling up her body. She couldn't give up, not now.

A scream snapped her head in the direction, her whole body freezing. Her head shot towards the direction of the scream. It was childlike and familiar in her mind. She took no time into pushing her feet into motion. She ran across the streets, her black cloak trailing after her. Hope filled her very being, "Please" she whispered silently, "Please don't let it be like this".

As she rounded a corner, a child flew out of a particular house. Words caught in her throat as she smashed right into some sort of invisible wall. Stumbling backwards, she grabbed her face. It was like smashing into a brick wall. She looked up and around. "Bellworthy! You have no right to interfere!" She yelled. This was so like that witch. To place her in front of her last chance and leave her completely hopeless.

She closed in on the barrier and pounded her fists, "Sasuke! Run! Sasuke!" She screeched at the suddenly frozen form. Why was he frozen? She darted her eyes before him and noticed that someone was in front of the boy. Her eye zoned on his handsome form. He was tall, well built, strength emitting from him in waves. She stared at his obsidian eyes, matching long hair held back with a band. Pain wretched through her expression, coughing.

"Itachi" She tried to yell but the coughing made it horace and edgy. Her tears once again tipped over the edges of her eyelids. Dread gripped her heart for she feared the worst has yet to come and Bellworthy is all but pleased to show it to her.

Once her coughing settled she wasted no time to scream, "Itachi!" She gulped air and screeched out his name once more "ITACHI". Her throat was becoming sore with the pressure. She heaved in and out as she remained unheard. She laid her head upon the barrier. Her fist that laid upon the invisible force uncurled and slid down. "Itachi" She whimpered out "Don't do it..." She chocked out.

"Foolish little brother" His silky smooth voice made her freeze and focus on him only. "If you wish to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run..." her eyes widened, confused and surprised. "Cling to live and survive an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have the same eyes, come to me" She couldn't tell what happened but she was pretty darn sure he used his eyes for Sasuke's small form was falling.

The support of the barrier suddenly disappeared and she almost fell face first into the road, that is if she didn't catch herself. It startled Itachi, his eyes widening slightly only to narrow. No one would have recognized the surprise, no one but her.

She quickly ran up to Sasuke's tiny form and knelt down next to him, "What have you done" She whispered softly. She went and unlatched the rose clasp that held her cloak and quickly placed it over Sasuke as she scooped him up and stood. "Elice" His voice was smooth, silky, and threatening.

The rain started to fall as she looked at Itachi, she knew he would have been already gone but her presence had him remain. "You do not understand the matters of my clan, leave before I kill you too". He stated, no remorse, no feelings, nothing was in his voice. "I understand that it has fallen, the same way my clan has and I have failed to prevent it" She snapped at him. Only to realized she said to much.

Her vision quickly turned and she stumbled over her feet. Catching herself quickly, she moved to take cover under a neighboring porch and placed Sasuke down. She placed her forehead upon his and whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke". She then softly kissed his forehead and pulled away.

"It isn't your place" Itachi interrupted "Take Sasuke and leave". Th question was why hadn't h killed her yet, she knew too much. She shook her head as she looked at him with a painful expression. His eyes started to change to that horrible red when a cough interrupted him, it wracked her thin form as she covered her mouth to help control it. She pulled away her hand, blood drenched it. The tingling sensation, it was back full force.

Worry, she didn't have to look at him know know it as he took a step forward. She shook her head and took a step back, "My body will not remain" She stated softly. "What are you talking about?" She took a step back, she didn't want him to see this, she didn't want him to see her die, to succumb to nothingness. "Elice, what is happening?" His voice was harsh as he took a step forward.

She was quick to run, even quicker to get away from the arm that tried to grab a hold of her. She ran back the way she came. She fought it, she fought her death, she tried so hard. But just like this whole situation, she couldn't avoid the inevitable.

She didn't know how long she ran, or where she ran to until she stopped herself, leaning onto her knees. She couldn't hold herself anymore, the lack of air, the coughing, the tingling of her body. It was too much for her to keep running. Once she caught her breath, she looked at her surroundings. She was at the dock at the Uchiha compound's lake...

She walked down the lonely dock, her feet softly walking over the wood as she herself took in the loneliness herself. She reached the end and stared out into the water with dead filled eyes. She looked at the water, the irony of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been born on water and now she'll die on it. Bellworthy always got her way, but there still was hope. Sasuke... If only she could help him...

The prickling feeling of being watched turned her body back to land. She was surprised to not see Itachi. How had she lost him? Bellworthy was her only answer. "Madara" She stated softly towards the male. He was tall and lean, her head full of dark obsidian hair, his matching eyes, they stared ever so coldly at her. The Uchiha always had a cruel streak, their features just matched it.

She didn't know what to say really, but Madara obviously did "How is it that you know?" She let out a low chuckle only to start coughing. Her body slowly went down to kneel on her perch as she hacked out even more blood. The tingling sensation suddenly turned into the sensation of a thousand needles pricking her body and she hated needles.

Madara was coming for her, his cold features didn't even betray the worry he must have felt. "Stop!" She cried out though the pain and he did. "What is going on?" He never did like not knowing. He always had to have the cards in his hands. She must be mentally tormenting him, having him hate her cause not all the cards were there, obviously if she was here and he didn't know that she knew.

Tears, she knew she was crying, even when the rain let up to nothing. She gave Madara apain fill expression, she never knew dying would hurt so bad. Her expression twisted in pain was a result of the man who decided to ignore her orders. "Madara" she choked out, "Don't-" she was interrupted when a scream ripped though her vocals.

It was suddenly hot, her bones breaking and reconstructing. Her skin, it felt like it was completely dry but stretching form all sides. He whole body trembled and vibrated and another scream screeched through her vocals. She could barely wonder what the hell of a death sentence this was. Bellworthy really made sure that she would suffer!

Through the pain, she lifted her eyes towards Madara, Itachi suddenly there and by golly both their expressions mirrored each other as their eyes widened at her and backed away. That confused her. What could shock the two Uchiha's to back up? She couldn't think too much as another pain wrenching feeling hit the gut of her stomach and she couldn't think to much until suddenly, the pain was wrenched from her and all she could feel was how heavy her body was.

Laying on her side, she didn't even realized she closed her eyes until she opened them to look at the men. Though, she couldn't control how she could see. It was like her eyes had moved on her head and instead of being able to look forwards, she had to look to the side.

Confused, she was still alive and breathing. She was also laying on the wooden docks, very uncomfortably might she add. She tried to move her body but nothing was working the way it was supposed to. She wobbled on her side like a fish out of water and tried to bring up her hands to help her only, the way her arm moved... It was _not_ normal.

She shifted her head to look at her arm, a gasp, more like a whine came out of her lips as she looked at the long, white haired, leg that was connected to a hoof. Fear struck her heart as she panicked. Huffs and grunts came out with panic as she flopped around even more. The need to run, it came full force, the need to get out of here. She wiggled and wrestled, the two men shouting her name as she realized that she jutted herself off the docks and into the ice cold water.

The need for air burned at her throat, it wasn't like she got a chance to hold it. She kicked and pulled, trying to maneuver her body so she could break surface. She wouldn't have made it if there wasn't a pull on her neck and soon enough, she was being dragged upwards. She gasped out once she hit surface, the air burning her lungs. She was being dragged towards land now, it was then she realized how strong but small Itachi was compared to her.

She was supposed to be dead! Not a... Not a horse!

Her hooves hit the ground under the water before Itachi did and she was quicker to drag him on to land, the force she placed into it had him break away from her now huge body. She was confused, stumbling about on her unstable legs. Itachi made a move to grab her, she wouldn't have any of it and bolted on her unstable legs. It was a good thing she did for she could hear voices in the background, none of which were Itachi or Madara. She stumbled around but she able to understand her legs with the force of just using them and how they worked better. She sloppily made it towards the forest. What happened?

They couldn't follow her, they needed to run as well. She highly doubted that they would see her again. She bounded over sticks and stone, rocks and trees, roots and bushes, she stumbled until she ultimately fell, her larger body making a bigger impact than that of her smaller human form.

She laid their completely confused, what has Bellworthy done?

"Bellworthy had nothing to do with this" Elice swirled her head and ears towards the voice. A pale human form appeared. She was so fragile looking, thin yet tall and dressed in a white dress. Her hair, pure white and forever long hung around her as her pure place eyes stared at her. 'Fate Weaver' she meant to say but only a loud horse whine came out. She struggled to stand, once she did she looked over at tall woman.

"Elice, you've done what no soul has been able to do. You cracked the balance of fate and started a weave of freedom. You've caused a new fate to stir and therefore the deal has been cracked." The woman walked up to her taking Elice's head into her arms. "Fortunately, I was able to save your life." She spoke with a bit of sadness, "I've always been fond of you Elice..." She trailed off as she pulled away her hands still on her soft fuzzy cheeks. "Unfortunately, because fate will end the same, there is still a consequence. Your body has been taken so that _you_ cannot shatter what has already been broken."

Elice pulled her head away from the woman and snorted as she back up, she was still going to stand strong. "You have the chance to come with me and live in the Garden of Eden" The woman spoke hopefully. Elice stood her ground and stared at the woman with defiance. "I had a feeling you wouldn't come, but my offer will always stand..."

The woman sighed and stood tall, "The longer you are in this body, you will forget who you are but your immortality will never end." Thunder hit the skies. "I shall give you a look at who you are but Bellworthy is angry so do not dwell." Her body suddenly rippled, like water and soon enough, Elice's reflection took place. She stood tall, white was her body color with blotches of dark brown, almost mistaken for black. Her mane and tail were white with mixes of brown. Her left ear and eye were engulfed in a dark brown. But what haunted her were her deep blue eyes staring back at her. It was the only thing that remained the same.

Then she took off running.

_. __**:**__ : __**.**_ "And I stared to hear it again, but this time it wasn't the end..." _. __**:**__ : __**.**_

A/N: My first chapter. Hopefully it was interesting enough for people to keep reading. Read and Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shatter the Broken**

**Enter Sakura**

"Promises, they feel so wasted on myself"

_**.** : **:** . **.** : **:** ._

He sat in the darkness of his room. He liked the darkness, it was comforting. It made the loneliness that much more empty. He was empty. As he sat there upon his bed, something glinted in his hand. It was shiny, obviously metal and in the shape of a rose. Yet the color was indifferent, the petals shone blue. He never figured out why.

He closed his obsidian eyes as he clenched his whole hand over the item. He swore he could still hear her voice, apologizing. For what, he would never find out. For her, for his parents, for his clan... Revenge is so close yet so far.

He looked outside, getting the time. Enough brooding, it was time. He stood from his spot, pocketing the pin as he walked towards the door to his tiny home. The Uchiha revenge will live on.

He sat behind the broad wooden desk as four stood in front of him. He was older by a long shot and wiser too. He wore white garbs, a large white hat upon his head, and red glinted here and there. It was obvious the older male was of importance. He shuffled through some of the paper, looking for something.

_**.** : **:** . **.** : **:** ._

"Hokage?" the older of the four spoke, questioning the still silence. He had gray hair and majority of his face was hidden. His left eye covered by a headband, the symbol of a swirling leaf upon it, and a black cloth covered the bottom of his face. His only visible obsidian eye narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah, Kakashi! Yes, sorry, seemed to have buried your mission," The old male gave a warm smile, the edges of his eyes crinkling from it. He pulled fourth a yellow folder and opened it. Glancing over it while pondering. "I believe team Kakashi will be the best team for this mission," The elder male seemed to be delaying something, fighting with himself.

After a bit of silence, the Hokage spoke once more, "This mission will change each one of your lives." It was powerful words, words that echoed through the soul and lingered.

"Aw, old man, stop delaying! I wanna go!" The boisterous blonde of the group suddenly yelled. It was safe to say he was the brightest of the group, mentally and physically. His bright hair contrasted against

the black of the two other teammates that were his age and the dull gray of the older male.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you haven't learned to be respectful. Maybe team Kakashi isn't up for this..." The Hokage teased, tsking his tougne. "Idoit" The brooding other male narrowed his obsidian eyes at the blonde male.

"What did you call me Sasuke?" Naruto shouted, his bright blue eyes narrowing as well. "If you love birds don't settle down, we wont know what the mission is" The pale fourth party finally spoke up. His black eyes seemed to be sucked from any type of emotion. Unfortunately, he seemed to be more down to earth than they other two.

The two snapped their heads towards the male so hard, they could have gain whiplash. "Now you three, if you don't settle down, we _wont _get a mission" Kakashi threatened. The three boys, same age around, finally turned to the Hokage, getting more restless. The Hokage sigh. Yes, this mission would do the three good.

"On this Mission, you will be going to the village of Ed'n. We have collected data that there have been illegal activities that been hiding through the activities of horse racing. We have had sight of the Akastuki mingling with these affairs and can't help but wounder what they are planning. Especially as there is no knowledge of any of the nine demons being involved with this." The Hokage explained looking at each one of the boys.

His eyes landed on Sasuke and gave him a stern look, "Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai! You are to only find out what is going on and not to act upon it." Sasuke held in his scoff but kept silent. "Not to act unless further notified, this will be a class D mission and I expect it to stay that way" The Hokage moved his eyes towards Kakashi, the obvious leader of the three males.

"Ah! I don't want to go on a weak mission!" Naruto shouted, "Give us something more." Sasuke snapped his head towards the blonde, "Shut up Naruto. We are going". Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You want to do a pansy mission?" He accused. Sasuke snorted, "Don't you know who the Atasuki are, dobe?" He rolled to the back of of his heel, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As if I care, D mission means weak mission," Naruto whined. "Naruto" The Hokage suddenly spoke quieting the boys. "You will do as I say" And the Hokage's word was final. "If you do not go on this mission, do not expect to be going on any mission for the rest of your life" he threatened. Instantly the boy gulped.

"You will be staying with Jiraiya, he has been living there for the past five months as a spy and has been keeping a low profile for the sake of the mission. Now you will be doing the same as well. If you give away your position, you will be sent immediately home and and a more classified team will be taking the chance to protect the village."

There was a long silence, the four expecting there to be more but nothing was given. "You will leave at noon, dismissed" The four instantly disappeared leaving the Hokage alone. He turned his attention out towards the window to finish watching the sunrise. He wondered if the boys were ready for such a mission. Well, they were going to have to be. A whole village of innocent people needed them.

_**.** : **:** . **.** : **:** ._

The house was silent, little creaks of wood were heard, but barely, as feet timidly walked across the floors. Soon enough, the feet met the front door. Slowly and quietly, the person who owned the feet unlocked the door and escaped into the chill morning air. The sun had yet to come up so darkness carved the path before the person but that didn't stop her.

She quietly closed the door and shot out across the yard and towards the barn. Her long pink hair tied up on the top her her head flowed behind her. Red flashed upon her head as a visible red ribbon was seen. When she reached the barn, she slipped into it. Her eyes gazed over the the small barn with but four stalls and a tack and feed room. Only one of the stalls were occupied. A smile spread across her face as she spotted the brown head poking out of it's stall, black eyes staring warmly at her. With a light nicker, it nodded it's huge head as if telling the girl to come over. Apple green eyes shined as she skipped over to the horse.

She placed her hand over it's soft nose and rubbed, "Today is going to be a good day, huh?" The horse nickered as if to agree with her. "Okay big boy, lets get your breakfast" she whispered as she pat his neck with her other hand. Walking to the tack and feed room, she set out on her morning chores.

By the time she finished mucking out his stall and feeding the horse, the sun had already risen from the horizon. Patting the horse once more she set out to go back to the house. She kept the barn open, letting the chickens into the barn if they wanted to. She was a lot careless when re-entering the house knowing the sleeping members were awake, or should be. She heard her mother from the kitchen yelling up stairs. "KIDS, time to wake up!"

Out of nowhere a hand came down onto the pinkette's head and her hair was ruffled. The girl turned to see her father, his matching apple green eyes shining at her. No words would be said but it was evident that he was proud of his daughter. Or that would have been the case if her father didn't disappear a while ago. The pink haired girl found that her own hand was upon her head.

She moved her hand away from her head and continued her trek towards the kitchen. Though, a bit of loneliness tugged after her. Her father left his wife and three kids. The pinkette was the only one that was his. The twins, they were his brother's. That was a different story though. The girl, she still believed that her father would one day come back.

The horse, that big, brown horse was the only thing that kept the girl close to her father. Her father loved that gelding. He was a pure blood Thoroughbred that her father brought home after a horse auction. Her mother had a fit, wondering how in the world they were going to get crops out of a typical racehorse! The girl could vividly remember how much time her father spent on that horse. It was amazing to watch, even more amazing to prove her mother wrong about the horse as her father placed on that yoke and let the horse drag that wretched metal down the crop field.

The girl walked into the kitchen, her mother freezing at the stove only to sniff the air and turn to her daughter with a disgusted look. "Sakura, I didn't realized I raised a barn animal for a daughter," her mother stated with narrowed eyes. "Go take a bath young lady" Her mother turned back to the stove and continued to cook.

Sakura heaved out a sigh, knowing that her mother hated but loved that horse. Her mother, she was strong, she had to give her that much. Not once did she bat a lash after she found her husband had disappeared. That didn't mean Sakura hadn't heard her crying when she thought she was alone. Ever since her father left, Sakura took it upon herself to take care of the horse and her family

Sakura left the kitchen to go clean up.

By the time she finished her bath, her mother had finished cooking and the the twins, they were up and about. Coming into the kitchen, everyone was already eating. "Hey! Your gonna eat everything!" Sakura shouted as she went to her spot at the table and shoveled stuff onto her plate. A knock suddenly came at the door and Sakura sighed before yelling out, "Ino! The door is open!"

Soon enough the sound of an door opening and closing was heard and blue eyes blonde female walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" She cheerfully spoke as she dropped her side pack next to her chair and sat herself at the table, an empty plate was there and she started to dig in as if this was a normal thing. "Ino, how was your morning?" Sakura's mother suddenly spoke at the hungry girl. Ino swallowed her food and sighed, "So boring! Mom made me pick some herbs from out garden... Which reminds me!" Ino moved to her side pack on the ground next to her.

Pulling out a bag she propped it on the table. "Got your herbs!" she stated as she went back to her breakfast. "Hey Sakura, I heard Hoji from school was going to try and court you today" Ino suddenly stated. Sakura suddenly choked on her food. Hitting her chest, she cleared her throat, "Wh-what?" She asked out. "Disgusting! No chance!" She yelled out.

Ino started to laugh, "I was about to say. Keep away, it might be a trap! I hate him". Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that was my first thought." She stated as if it was the obvious.

"Who's Hoji?" A little voice perked up. Sakura glanced over at the twins. Apple green eyes stared at her with curiosity, his messy black hair making the color pop out. "He sounds mean" the other blonde twin perked up, her blue eyes held a bit of a harder edge to them. "A mean guy" Sakura stated, "he teases people and even hurts peoples feelings. Just because his parents have a little bit more money he thinks he own everyone." She vented a bit with a frown.

"We don't like him, no courting! Whatever that is!" The little girl demanded as her brother nodded. Sakura chuckled, "Mai, don't worry! I don't like him either." She turned to the little boy, "You too Kai". Ino finished her milk off and stood up. "Alright Sakura time to go! Last day of school!" Ino cheerfully spoke.

Sakura didn't even get to finish her food before Ino dragged her out the door. "Wait! My bacon!" Sakura cried out as she tried to reach her bacon desperately, yet she never got it. "Oh, stop whining! It's a half day today!" Ino cried out as she grabbed Sakura's side pack and tossed it to her. Sakura barely caught the item. "Ino!" She half cried and whined.

A while later, Sakura was walking on her own, making it to school. Ino sighed loudly on the way, "Man, wouldn't it be nice if us girls could go to Kohonna Academy?" She stated longingly. "I wouldn't have to be doing garden work. I'd be able to work side-by-side with my father. It'd be real awesome!" She sighed as Sakura shrugged.

"I don't think I'd want to go to an all boy's academy. Not only that, but I have my family to take care of" Sakura explained. Ino rolled her eyes, "If only they knew how good your heeling is, your almost as good as your mom and your only sixteen!" This time, Sakura rolled her eyes, "uh huh". Ino snorted, "That is when you tell your best friend about her best qualities! Not sarcastically remark 'uh huh', sheesh!" Ino cried out.

"Ino, you already know your qualities, no point to boost your ego" Sakura mentioned dryly. "What? I don't have an ego!" Ino countered. "Denial" Sakura spoke immediately. Ino snorted, "Forehead!" Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, "Yes fatty?"

"Sakura!" Both girls paused at the deep voice that suddenly interrupted their normal bickering. Turning to the person, they both cringed, "H-Hoji" Sakura stuttered out. The tall boy with brown hair and matching eyes strolled on by. He slung an arm over Sakura, who immediately shrugged it off. He ignored the obvious distaste. "So, since school ends early today, I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding with a group of us. Of course you can bring your friend..." He turned his graze to Ino, looked her up and down, then gave her a disgusted look.

"N-" Sakura couldn't even answer for he cut her off. "Great, I'll meet you at your house!" and he dove off. "That conniving little prick!" Ino shouted. "I'm going to rip his head off! Just 'cause I turned him down in front of the whole school when we were eight doesn't give him the right to treat me like a insect!" Ino seethed as Sakura kept walking. "Yeah, Ino, we have more pressing matters, he is going to _my _house! Creepy!"

Ino laughed, "Just don't open your door, more effectively, sick your mother out on him." Sakura gave a sigh, "Mom's going to be working at the hospital, twins will be with her... Your not going to leave me, are you?" Sakura gave Ino her pleading eyes. "Sorry Sakura, I have to help mom with the shop. Dad's away on a mission..." Ino trailed off feeling a bit bad.

"Can I help out?" Sakura pleaded. Ino shook her head, "Sakura, if you help out, you leave Hoji alone at your house. Who knows what he would do!" She stated the obvious. Ino was one of the better one that looked at the whole situation. "Ugh, can you at least check up on me? He might lead me into the middle of the forest and kill me!" Ino laughed at Sakura's imagination. "Fine, fine".

"They are so wasted on myself"

_**.** : **:** . **.** : **:** ._

**A/N: **Goodness! I read the first chapter and realized that I didn't do an overview... -_- How embarrassing! Hopefully I'm doing better. Anyways! I just want to thank my first and only reviewer! Guest... If only I knew your pen name. I'll see about the pairing, but, as of right now, I don't think I'm going to have it a ItaSaku. BUT, because I want to make a ItaSaku story I will be doing a side story that will be ItaSaku. Expect it to be posted within the next week. : D Anyways, I hope my readers have enjoyed! The real action starts next chapter! Yay!


End file.
